Sunday Lunch
by boshrocks
Summary: The war is over and Mrs Weasley imposes a new tradition. Hermione is the only single girl left in the group but her meddling friends soon decide to change that. Will their plan work, or will it blow up like one of Seamus' potions? review please
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked around her small shop fondly. It was small, true, but it was very well situated, being in the eyeline of shoppers exiting the vastly popular Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which was owned by her close friends Fred and George Weasley.

She had never thought that she would end up being a shopkeeper; she had always seen herself doing something more important with her life. She mused that she would still have time to work on inventing new spells and potions in her spare time, something she had taken up doing since the war ended.

One rather useful spell she had created had led Fred to suggest she open a shop. Her shop was to be more of a service in rare and difficult spells and potions. She would take commissions on projects and would stock potions that were generally difficult to make.

In the aftermath of the war they, the golden trio, had been allowed to choose their own rewards. Ron, rather obviously, had chosen money and had been granted much to help his poor family. Harry had decided he'd had enough seriousness and requested to try out for the England quidditch team (needless to say he'd been accepted onto it and also as seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps as well). This granted him the freedom and fun he wanted, but at the cost of adding to his fame.

Hermione had chosen a different tack. She had chosen knowledge. As a result the vast private library of their old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been bestowed upon her. She was allowed to empty out the libraries of the rich Death Eaters she had helped defeat, including that of the Malfoys. They were much put out by this but when threatened with jail terms for uncooperation and for their crimes during the war, they quickly acquiesced. Draco Malfoy had been on the side of giving her the library from the start, an act which had surprised her, but she reasoned he was probably trying to turn over a new leaf and make amends for what he had put her through at school. She had also been sent rare texts by many important scholars. Also her old potions professor Severus Snape had left her his library in his will. This included all his annotated potions books which made tricky potions relatively easy to make, including (and she'd never tell Harry this) his old copy of Advanced Potion Making (the one Harry had stashed away in the room of requirement and she had snuck back in to fetch). Hogwarts library had also let her take books from the restricted section.

"What are you thinking about?" turning she saw the Weasley twins carrying a box between them through the door.

"Making plans. What have you got there?"

"Just a little something to help you get started." They set down the box. She opened it.

"These are the love potions you sell in your shop. What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Sell them." George said, as though it was the simplest thing on the planet. "And don't forget to tell them to stop in at ours after buying your products."

"But if I'm selling these to them, then they won't be buying them from you."

"So they'll buy lots of other stuff."

She turned away and rolled her eyes. Instead of helping her set up they wandered round the shop and examined her layout.

"Hey, what are these for?" Fred held up the calling cards that stood in a little box stand by the till.

"Spell cards. Fun little spells to give out at random with purchases. Neat idea huh?"

"Yeah. Mind if we borrow it? We could do jinxes and hexes."

"Is this the penalty for genius; to have it borrowed by reckless capitalists?"

"Capitalists, us?" they chorused.

"Now you know I meant that in the nicest way. Are you ready for your mother's Sunday lunch tomorrow?"

They snorted. "Heck no. Are you?"

"Can't wait. I haven't seen the whole family together for a day since I don't know when. It's been a long time since I've had a decent fight with Percy."

"Now, now. He wasn't such a pompous ass in the end after all." Fred grinned.

"Hit him with a stinging jinx and all that'll come out is hot air."

The twins guffawed and congratulated her on a smart-ass comment that was worthy of one of theirs.

The following morning she let herself into the Weasley twins' shop and thence upstairs to the flat in which they lived. She carefully opened George's bedroom door.

"You know, you could really do with better security." She declared, leaning comfortably against the doorframe. "Morning Angelina."

"Shit!"

Hermione sniggered. "Just thought you should know, we're due at the burrow in two minutes."

"What?"

"Knew that would get you up, you're so like Ron." She ducked out of the way as the pillows flew towards her. Laughing she turned to see Fred standing in his own bedroom doorway, very much shirtless. She blushed. He smirked. She blushed deeper.

"Are we really due home in two minutes?"

She chuckled. "Nope. We're not due for an hour. I just thought that it would be a fun prank to play on George." She jerked her thumb behind her to where a crash revealed George on the floor struggling into his trousers while Angelina picked up the table he had knocked over to.

"Not on me?"

"You are a morning person and George really isn't. The best time to prank a Weasley twin is in the morning for George and very early in the morning for you."

Fred crossed his arms and nodded approvingly. "I'm impressed. You're getting to be more like us every day."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Don't even think about it, girl, you'll never out-flirt a Weasley twin." Angelina said coming up behind Hermione and making her jump out of the way.

"I wasn't flirting!" she insisted. "Honestly!"

"Nice try, sweetie, but you can't fool me. You flirt about as well as Harry does."

"Hey, he got the girl didn't he? Something must have worked."

"Yeah, but the girl was Ginny. Not exactly a tough sell."

"She's your sister."

"Yeah and she fancied him before she even met him."

"Kinda makes sense. Her strategy I mean; dating all those guys to try and make Harry feel something."

"Was that what that was?" Angelina asked. "Sneaky."

"It worked. Sometimes I think that was what Ron was doing with me when he started dating Lavender. "she snorted. "Who knew she'd get her hooks into him for good?"

Angelina giggled. "I know. It's such an old trick too."

"What? You think she wasn't actually pregnant when she told him she was."

"Think about it. She's not far enough along if she was pregnant before they got married."

"Makes sense, I mean it is the kind of thing she would do."

"I don't think Ginny's too happy about giving birth round about the same time as her. She's not too fond of her." Angelina laughed.

"Well I better go so you guys can get ready. I'll pop over so we can all go to the Burrow together. Angie, can I have a word a minute?" Hermione said heading for the stairs. Angelina followed.

"First off, call me Angie again and I am going to have to hurt you. What did you want to talk about?"

"Have you told George yet?"

"You know?"

"Looks like there are going to be lots of Weasley babies this year. Fleur's about to drop her second and Penelope's going to have Percy's in a few months. There's only two Weasleys who aren't having babies."

"Charlie has one in Romania."

"He does?"

Angelina smiled. "Yeah he found a nice little gypsy girl but he's too shy to introduce her into the clan yet."

"So its just Fred then. He'll have to find the right girl of course."

"What if he's already found her, but she's not available?"

"Alicia? She married Lee a few weeks ago didn't she?"

"I wasn't talking about her."

"Oh no, we are not going there."

"Why not?"

"Just because I fancied him like mad when I was still at school doesn't mean I still have feelings for him."

"What if he has feelings for you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a little sigh. "Trust me he doesn't."

"You're hopeless."

Hermione had meant to land out of the fireplace gracefully. However she hadn't counted on the new rug Mrs Weasley had bought with Ron's reward. She stepped out onto it, it slid, she stumbled and landed heavily on her bottom. Fred, who had gone through before her, grinned and chuckled as he held out a hand to help her up.

She glared at the guffawing blokes she called her best friends. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and as soon as George and Angelina arrived the girls gathered around her. They separated into a huddle and the boys shrank away as the volume increased. Pretty soon Mrs Weasley kicked the boys out, telling them to go set up the table in the garden and lay the table and ordered the girls to help her get lunch ready.

It didn't take long for the topic to change from the various pregnancies to the only unmarried and unpregnant one in the group. Hermione sulked and made her escape as quickly as possible by offering to carry stuff out to the table.

The boys were having the usual duel with the tables while Percy yelled at them for being infants. She rolled her eyes and nudged Ron, handing him the gravy boat. She whistled loudly through her fingers and cleared her throat when they all turned to look at her. They quickly returned the tables to the ground and started laying the cutlery and plates.

"So what brings you away from those heavenly smells?" Fred asked as he passed.

"Hah you don't want to know." She wandered over to where Harry and Ron were.

"Yeah, but we do." They urged, drawing her closer.

"If they have their way I won't be single anymore by the end of the meal."

"They're setting you up with Fred?" she shushed Ron as he had said it rather too loudly for her liking.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Harry pointed out.

"Yes I am a bit tired of being the only unmarried girl in the group and yes I might have a little thing for Fred but that doesn't mean I want to get set up."

"You just want to stay in control right?" Harry grinned. She glared.

"I knew it!" Ron shouted, everyone turning to look at them curiously. "This is why you turned me down isn't it?" he didn't look too disappointed.

"Maybe."

"What's all this about?"

"Go away George." Ron said harshly.

"Ron, that's Fred."

"How do you do that?" he looked at her incredulously.

"It's easy once you see them as two individual people and not as a single entity as most people see them."

She smirked as Fred's mouth dropped open. Her giggle seemed to wake him up.

"Is this how you're the only person in the world who can always tell us apart, even when we switch?"

"Please, it's so easy to tell which is which, even if you switch. Hey that rhymes." She grinned cheekily, and dodged away as Fred lunged at her, presumably to torture her in some way into telling him how she did it. He fell flat on his face and she laughed along with his brothers. "You'll have to be faster than that to catch me."

"But you're not sporty." He protested through a mouthful of grass.

"True, you may have had quidditch to …firm you up but you haven't spent the last eight years chasing after the chosen boy trying to keep him out of trouble."

"Hey!" Harry put in.

"Well if speed won't work I'll have to resort to brains."

"Fat chance, Freddy. Haven't you heard, I am the smartest witch of the generation."

"Hermione? Where are you hiding, girl? Angelina's had an idea." Lavender called from the kitchen.

"This can't be good." Hermione muttered.

"Good luck." The men chorused. She grimaced over her shoulder at them.

The volume rose considerably when she opened the door, and although the voices were muffled when she closed it behind her, the squeals were still very audible indeed.

"Is it me or was ickle-Freddikins flirting with Hermione Granger?" Ron mocked as Fred stared at the kitchen, a worried look on his face.

"Shut up Won-Won." Fred fired back.

"Seriously mate, go for it. She does like you and though I missed my shot with her, you probably won't."

"Cheers Ron."

"But we have to say it…" Harry said.

"Since you said it to us…" Ron added.

"Hurt her and die a slow and very painful death. Clear?" they chorused.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides I'm far more scared of what she'd do to me if I did than what you two would do."

The others chuckled and Mrs Weasley looked out to call them in to help carry the food outside. Grumbling only a little they filed in.


	2. Chapter 2

"But aren't you feeling a bit left out?" Ginny asked, leaning awkwardly across the table to address Hermione.

"Nope. Just because you're all going to have babies at the same time doesn't mean I want to do the same. It's all a bit creepily well organised, don't you find?"

Fred chuckled and agreed. Before Ginny could argue back Harry asked her a question about the pregnancy and thereby distracted her.

This had been happening a lot. In order to spare Hermione from their wives the men had been distracting them when they started on her about her single status, heading them off before a real argument started.

Hermione hadn't been surprised to find herself seated next to Fred at the table. The pair of them were all the women had been talking about. At least the men were more sympathetic. Despite the general belief that she and Fred were soulmates, even amongst the men, they weren't being as obvious in their attempts to set them up. They naturally assumed that they would get together on their own and that forcing it would be contrary to what their women wanted.

She and Fred chatted away in their usual friendly manner, well aware that the eyes of everyone else at the table were on them. Hermione resolutely ignored them and Fred took his cue from her, making her giggle now and then with tilts of his eyebrows and exasperated looks as his sister made very unsubtle comments.

Fred would then monopolise her by talking about the shop and George, seated opposite her, would pitch in with suggestions. Officially her shop would open the next day. Bill put in a compliment on the timing since the summer holidays had just begun and, if he knew Diagon Alley, summer was one of their busiest times.

The men promised to be there for the opening and to all buy at least one thing to get her started. The women were too busy discussing their pregnancies and scheming ways of getting Hermione and Fred together.

"Hermione, dear, I don't seem to have made enough apple sauce for the pork. Would you and Fred mind going up to the orchard for a moment and picking some more apples?"

"Really subtle Mrs Weasley." Hermione muttered, looking at Fred, who rolled his eyes. They considered for a moment.

"Sure, why not? Come along, Fred." She said, rising.

Together they wandered over to the orchard, leaving the women behind to gossip and speculate and the men to roll their eyes. These pregnancies were affecting everyone a little too much.

As soon as they were out of earshot Hermione and Fred burst into laughter.

Clutching her side she said "But surely she can just magic some more?"

"Of course, but this reeks of a scheme to force a confession."

"Absolutely. But please don't feel obligated to make the confession."

He snorted. "Who says it has to be me that makes the confession?"

"Everyone knows it's up to the man to initiate the relationship."

"Ta very much. But I don't see why."

"For a woman it would be too forward."

"What about Ginny? She practically stalked Harry and forced the confession."

"She did not stalk him. I told her to wait and maybe make him jealous by dating other guys."

"So you were behind it. I had my suspicions."

"I think she might have told Ron to do the same with Lav-Lav. Shame it didn't work on me."

"I did wonder. Luna would have made more sense for him."

She laughed again. "Hardly. And who would ever deny Neville happiness?"

"True, true. But, at the risk of sounding like the girls, why haven't you fallen in love with me yet?"

"Hm I don't know. It could be on account of that gigantic ego of yours."

"Harsh."

"But true nonetheless. I don't know about you but I'm getting a bit sick of all this matchmaking business."

"So am I. In fact we all are. All us guys I mean."

"Want to put an end to it?"

"How?"

Hermione grinned devilishly.

A few minutes later they returned to the lunch table.

"They're holding hands!" Lavender whispered excitedly. A thrill ran round the table.

Fred pulled out Hermione's chair for her and tucked it in under her. She smiled at him shyly and a little coquettishly. This was also noticed by the women.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ginny asked.

Their answer was a sidelong glance accompanied by a blush apiece.

"We shall accept that as a yes. Pay up girls." Mrs Weasley ordered.

"But-"

"No buts. My plan worked so you have to pay up."

The women fumbled for their handbags.

"Mum, you're gambling! We're so proud." the twins chorused, wiping fake tears from their eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have had a part in it if the girls hadn't insisted."

"I wouldn't say insisted as such." Angelina muttered.

"They said I couldn't join in with the matchmaking unless I agreed to place a bet."

Hermione sniggered. "Sounds like something they would do."

George made a comment about how it looked like they'd be seeing Hermione over at the flat a lot more often, which made her blush. She blushed deeper when Angelina started discussing breakfast making rotas, eyes bright.

The meal continued in relative peace, the previous matchmaking hints now replaced by fervent pleas for details. None of them believed that the relationship had only just started; they were too lovey-dovey for that. And indeed they were. Fred fed her titbits from his fork and she fussed over him affectionately, looking at him coyly when she refilled his glass. As the meal reached its close he slung an arm over the back of her chair and she leant back against him a little, prompting a chorus of "aw's" from the family. When Hermione shivered his arm left the chair and wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer to share their heat.

None of which was lost on the cooing ladies in the family.

Several times Hermione had to supress her snorts as Fred whispered funny observations and speculations about the others in her ear. Harry seemed to be the only one who was a little suspicious.

After the meal he dragged her off to Ron's bedroom with Ron following lazily.

"Alright, wanna fill us in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

"Please. This morning you were revolted by the thought of dating Fred. Either you're under a love spell or the imperius curse."

"The twins do sell love potions." Ron put in vaguely.

"I wasn't repulsed by Fred. He just hadn't been considered before."

"Like you really have a lot of options in that area."

"That was below the belt even by Malfoy's standards."

"Sorry. But my point is, why, if you're so much in love, haven't we seen a kiss yet?"

"Give us a chance, we've only been together for an hour."

"You know, it's not nice to lie to your best friends."

"And it's equally not nice to interrogate them. Fred and I have agreed to take things slow since I'm such a total virgin and he doesn't want to scare me off. That do? Now excuse me, right now I like his company a lot better than I do yours." With that she swept out and stormed downstairs.

Fred raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. He understood. They silently agreed to leave not long after. The rest let them go, the boys lamenting the loss of the final member for the quidditch match. Fred promised to play the following Sunday but said that he wanted to spend time with Hermione and get to know her better.

This naturally prompted a chorus of wolf-whistles.

For the next week they maintained their romantic façade. Hermione even spent a few nights over at the twin's flat, something which caused Angelina so much excitement that Hermione and the twins had to remind her she was seven months pregnant and that she could put the baby in danger.

Privately Hermione quite liked having Fred doting on her, even if she knew it was only pretend. And she liked having someone who could make her laugh like he did, and at the same time she could also have a serious and deep conversation with. Hermione had never really had a boyfriend before and although she knew it wasn't real, it was still nice.

Despite what she told Ginny and the other girls, she was a bit lonely. It wasn't too nice being the only single girl in her group. At least Fred was part of the family. She was a loose link.

After seeing George and Angelina off to Sunday lunch at the Burrow Fred noticed Hermione steeling herself as though expecting a fight.

"What's that look on your face for?"

"Think we can really pull it off? I mean this week we've really only had George and Angie scrutinising us, today we have to face the whole family."

"It'll be fine. We've got our stories so we won't get in a muddle and raise suspicions and a little public display of emotion and we'll be set. We did so well last week."

"But they'll expect more this week."

"Then we'll give them more. Look stop worrying girl, and get in that fireplace."

She giggled and flooed to the Burrow. The family were there to greet her as she stepped out. Fred stumbled out and bumped into her, knocking her over. Apologising profusely to his 'darling' he picked her up and set her on her feet. Giggling affectionately she forgave him and brushed the soot off his shirt with a barely perceivable wink. Smothering his grin made it become rather saucy as he began to brush the soot off her in a decidedly intimate manner. She blushed and looked a little flustered at the attention.

The moment was spoiled by Mrs Weasley demanding the girls help her get the food ready and ordering the boys outside to prepare the table.

Hermione leant up to kiss Fred's cheek and whispered "Show time," with a little breathy laugh. He chuckled and tickled her waist as he let her go. She squealed playfully and batted his hand away as she followed the girls to the stove.

Everything went off without a hitch during the meal. Fred held her hand under the table and when she laid her hand on the table he held it there. More than once he raised her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly when she made a clever comment or comeback. She basked in his proud smiles and returned them shyly. She leant back into his shoulder when he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head tenderly. She was funny and witty and he clearly revelled in it.

After the meal they gathered on rugs in the field and played muggle games including, to Hermione's horror, charades. It was all good fun, especially seeing Fleur make a ninny of herself trying to spell out a song by the Wyrd Sisters that was played at the Yule Ball. Hermione didn't think she'd ever laughed that hard as Fleur plonked herself back down next to Bill looking extremely put out as everyone laughed at her good-naturedly.

Somehow the conversation turned to the 'new couple'. Harry was still a little suspicious and he pointed out that they still hadn't seen them kiss on the lips. Everyone agreed and soon the chant of "Kiss!" started.

Hermione and Fred exchanged looks. This was one thing they had been holding off on, since it would be Hermione's first kiss, a fact that he would have teased her a lot more for if it weren't for their little charade.

"Might as well." She whispered. His eyes asked if she was sure and she nodded.

Fred leaned in and captured her lips with his. It was only a light kiss but it still made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

When he ended the kiss there was something new in his eyes. An almost triumphant look, like he'd achieved something. The family were applauding appreciatively, all suspicion now apparently gone.

Hermione excused herself and returned to the house. After a moment Fred got up and followed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprising her and making her drop the cutlery she was collecting to wash up.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. What's wrong?"

She glanced around and saw they were alone. "I've been thinking, this isn't working."

"What isn't?"

"This pretence."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's working. They all believe we're together."

"We're lying to them."

"It was your idea."

"I know. But I didn't know it would feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Something has just felt right this week. I can't explain it, but suddenly it all seems to fit."

He smiled. "I understand. I don't want it to be pretend anymore."

She grinned impishly. "And here I thought you'd sworn never to make the confession." She teased. He chuckled.

"Eh what do I know, I'm always getting proven wrong."

"We've both been proved wrong, and the family has been proved right."

"Oh?"

"Now who's teasing? They were right though. We just had to find out for ourselves."

"Find what out?"

"This." She stated, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Ron cried from the door. George led the rest in a cheer.

"That one I believe." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione laughed into Fred's chest, still in the embrace.


End file.
